Control Freaks
by Godess of revolution
Summary: Okay this is a rubbish title but i couldn't think of anything else so it may change. Please please review cos im a newbie so i dont know what you like. Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything except an 8yr old Vauxhall Corsa, a dog named Zee and a really bitchin leather jacket.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Prelude: Aftermath  
  
"Pronounced dead at 18:48" said the doctor, "someone should...". That was all that she heard as she walked away, she couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't even know any of the people and yet it touched her more than any other tragedy, and in her line of work that was no mean feat. She was a nurse in the casualty department of Manchester hospital and she had to inform the relative of the person that had just died that they would never see them again; the difference was this was the 17th time tonight... to the same person.  
  
This person at that moment sat in an unoccupied room staring into space; her face read no emotion as the nurse came in. Her face was red and her eyes where bloodshot, a cup of untouched coffee was beside her and she hadn't moved since the last time the nurse had come in. She was frozen in her grief and yet when she looked up she was unable to dampen the spark of hope in her eyes, which quickly disappeared as soon as she looked at the nurse.  
  
In years to come this nurse would remember the look on this young woman's face as the final blow was dealt in this agonising struggle. She didn't cry, she didn't have the strength and then she blacked out...  
  
When she awoke she was on a bed in the hospital, for a brief moment she wondered why and then the truth hit her, they where all gone. She got up stumbling from her exhaustion snatched her bag and ran. She couldn't stop, she didn't know where she was going, she vaguely heard voices shouting after her but they sounded so distant, she didn't want to go back she had to go now, quickly.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hmmm this is a little depressing, but I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. Well basically this is the past and the rest of the story will be in the present, in the US of A where this mysterious girl will meet the x-men. This girl is my own character but hopefully she won't get to boring or angsty and the x-men will be a large part if this story. She should meet them in the 2nd chapter or so and the rest of her past will be filled in along the way. Intrigued? Well I hope you are. The first chapter should be up shortly after this and I will try my best to update regularly. So I know there isn't much to work with but if you review I will be eternally grateful (. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except an 8yr old Vauxhall Corsa, a dog named Zee and a really bitchin leather jacket.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 1: New beginnings  
  
The intercom buzzed, "We will be arriving in New York in about 40mins, the weather is fine and we are on time so there should be no delays today folks." The girl sighed, another forty minutes! She didn't think she could take it, the man beside her was snoring loudly and clearly, thought the girl, should have bought two seats to rest his above average ass. She smirked to herself, she was getting better at this political correctness thing and this human rights thing had possibilities, but right now she had to vent. She reached up and pressed the buzzer for the airhostess, the woman got up with an ' I'm ready to help smile ' which quickly vanished when she saw who it was. "Yes ma'am what is it this time," she said in a rather patronising manner, ooh thought the girl, I was gonna play nice but now... "There is no need to take that tone of voice with me," she said loudly, "I am merely using my constitutional right of free speech, and all I wish to do is inform you of a small short coming in your otherwise impeccable service which, as it says in your in-flight magazine, you appreciate greatly." By this time the airhostess was scarlet and in the process of heading for a nice shade of purple, which, it had to be said, complemented her eyes beautifully. The other passengers on the plane started to tut and mutter amongst themselves, "I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am " said the airhostess, "it has been a long flight, and I know that's not an excuse, but I'm very tired..." She trailed off lamely. One of the colleges came up behind her and said, "We are very sorry about that, and to compensate would you like to have something from Duty Free, courtesy of the airline, naturally." The girl smiled, this was getting better and better, "Why thank-you," said the girl as she glanced through the book until she came to the page named 'Spirits' and smiled again. "Yes I'd like to take advantage of the 4 for 5 on the 5 litre (?) bottles of Southern Comfort thank you," she said as she looked up innocently into the faces of the shocked airhostesses. "Not a problem ma'am," she said and stalked off. Well that was a profitable waste of time thought the girl, " Shame on you," said her conscience, "It's not nice to pick on life-forms who's intelligence is much lower than yours," the girl snickered some more.  
  
As the plane came into land and the girl was chewing gum to stop her ears from popping she remembered that her mum always had loads of problems with her ears on planes. She felt herself start to fill up but she angrily pushed it aside, berating herself for being so weak. "They're gone," she told herself harshly, "And crying won't bring them back." She had regained control of herself as she exited the plane, checked the top pocket for the ninetieth time that day, gave one last sarcastic smile to the airhostess and stepped off the plane. Despite the fact she loves to travel she was in a dismal mood as she collected her small bag and exited the airport. By the time she got to the front of the unbelievably long taxi line, she was in a worse mood. As she gave the taxi driver the name of her hotel she thought over what she was doing here in New York. "On a fools errand most likely," she thought but it didn't matter, she needed to know.  
  
xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxx  
  
She was sitting at a desk, staring at the policeman opposite and said "What?" "Mrs McCann was your adopted mother yes?" he questioned "Adopted?"  
  
xxxxxx End flashback xxxxxx  
  
"Admittedly not the nicest way to find out," she thought, "but it's better than not knowing." As she stepped out of the taxi at the door of her hotel and looked around she thought, "So this is the beginning of my new life, well it couldn't be worse than the last one."  
  
Or that's what she thought.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well that's chapter one finished, and it wasn't too depressing was it? What do you think of the length cos when I'm writing this it seems quite long but maybe it isn't I don't know. Yeah I don't think she'll be meeting the x-men in the next chapter sorry, I just take too long to do anything. Well please review and don't be afraid to criticise my work cos I know my writing skills leave a lot to be desired (. 


	3. Chapter2

I don't own anything except an 8yr old Vauxhall Corsa, a dog named Zee and a really bitchin leather jacket.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting  
  
As she relaxed in her hotel room after the flight she caught a look at herself in the mirror and decided to have a shower after all she had people to meet tomorrow and wanted to look at least human. Human, that's a joke she mused if I was human I wouldn't be in this predicament.  
  
xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxx  
  
The policeman stared at the pale youth in front of him, damn he always got the hard jobs, "I know this must be hard for you but I have to ask these questions if we are ever going to catch the people that did this to your family. As I'm sure you know there has been a spate of attacks similar to the one on your home that have all been claimed by a new political group called Friends of Humanity..." he saw her flinch when he said the name, "I see you have heard of them." She merely nodded for him to continue. "So where any of your family mutants?"  
  
xxxxxx End flashback xxxxxx  
  
As she looked at herself, 5ft 6 inches tall of petite build with honey coloured hair and brown eyes she wasn't what you would call weird, a freak, it was only what was going on inside that was the problem. She couldn't understand why people were so scared of mutants. Fair enough some had slightly dangerous powers but they are no more dangerous than the leader of every little banana republic who spend billions on nuclear weapons research while their people starve... Nope she said that's one thing that I'm not gonna feel guilty about, too much stress in my life as it is.  
  
She sighed; she knew there was no point in trying to sleep because her dreams never let her rest so she pulled out her laptop and went on the net looking for something to amuse herself.  
  
The next morning at around 6am she logged off and had another shower, she was really going to have to stop doing these all nighters or else the bags under her eyes might never disappear but that was the least of her worries...  
  
The girl stared the piece of paper in her hand and then at the number on the door. Why she had decided to come here straight away she didn't know, she guessed that she needed to know as quickly as possible and then leave. She didn't like New York at all, she was a country girl, she needed space and freedom and this city was just too damn claustrophobic. As she reached to knock the door her heartbeat quickened and she started to feel nervous.  
  
A small Hispanic woman answered the door and said, "Yes?" The girl stared that this small dark skinned woman, ok this wasn't making sense at all, she was tanned but would never be compared to a Hispanic and she was at least 6 inches taller than her! "Erm is Mr or Mrs Walker at home?" "Yes please follow me," said the woman  
  
Duh she thought must be the maid, god the first person that opens the door you're ready to jump into their arms and play happy families, catch a grip! She followed the woman into a large airy room where she was instructed to wait for Mr and Mrs Walker. God they're taking forever she thought. As she was waiting she got up and looked out the window, all she could see for miles were buildings, why do people pay so much money for a view of big ugly blocks of concrete? All I see when I look at this is man destroying endless forests, animals, rivers... She was interrupted from her train of thought by a man appearing beside her saying, "It's a beautiful view isn't it?"  
  
She just turned to the man and asked, "Are you Mr Walker?" "The one and only," he said, "so what can I do for you?" "Do you recognise this?" she asked handing him a piece of paper. A brief flash of fear splashed over his features but then it was immediately concealed again however she noticed. "No," he lied, "I'm sorry I can't help you." While he said this he didn't look at her and handed the paper back and said, "I think you had better go because I am expecting some guests." "I don't believe you! I saw your face when you first saw the certificate, you have seen it before!" she exclaimed. A voice came from the next room, "What is going on darling?" asked a woman walking into the room holding a wine glass. When she saw the girl she dropped it and said, "My God..." she froze and appeared to be in shock.  
  
"Are you still going to pretend that you don't know who I am? Why are you lying to me?" She was starting to cry but she didn't notice, here she was utterly exhausted, just lost her entire family, found out that she was adopted, flew to New York to try and find out the truth and these people thought they could brush her off! She had a certificate in her hand that said they where her parents and they where denying it. The strain of the last few months started to show, she couldn't stop crying, she was hysterical, she was screaming at them and didn't even know she was doing it. Through eyes blurred from her tears she saw the man coming over to grab her, she screamed and then, chaos. There was a large noise and the entire house shook, the man was propelled 4ft into the air and slammed against the wall and the entire room was wreaked. The woman screamed, " What have you done? Oh my god you're a mutie..."  
  
She continued, but that was all she heard as she ran through the door and onto the street, she heard the wail of sirens and started to run again. What had happened? She never lost control of her powers, but she was so tired, and she just kept running and running. She had no idea where she was, she was completely lost in debatably the largest city in the world, she had to stop find her bearings... But again came the sirens, they must have radioed to different cars. How was she going to keep going? She hadn't slept in days and had no energy whatsoever, as she struggled to stay conscious she saw central park in front of her the only tranquillity in the entire city. She stumbled into the bushes and kept running until she fell over a root and didn't get up.  
  
After the fuss had died down, an old homeless man looked up to see a jet plane hovering at tree level in the park. He took a look at the jet then the bottle of Gin he was holding and walked off. "Alright x-men the park is secure, now keep in mind we may be dealing with a emotional and powerful mutant so be cautious and keep in touch," said Xavier. "Right you heard the man, Red and Shades cover the north, Stripes and Half-pint you the east Elf and Ice cube you search the west and I'll cover the south, any trouble just yell. Got it?" "Yea," they said in unison, "Well what are you waiting for then?" 15 minutes later there was a buzz over the communicators, "I have her, back to the X-Jet"  
  
xxxxxx Meanwhile back at the Walker's house xxxxxx  
  
Mr Walker is on the telephone, sounding rather angry "I can't believe your audacity, putting me on hold for 15mins... I've no time for small talk, why the hell are you phoning me? The girl was at our house, trashed the place, nearly gave my wife a heart attack, this was never part of our deal... Marianne was at your house? Well are you being serious? Yes The boss will want to talk to you and I suggest for your on sake you drop the attitude. ............ There is a click as the person on the other end of the phone hangs up. Mr Walker trails his hand through his hair, the deal was supposed to be simple...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I think that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and you finally know her name! It only gets more complicated from here on out but I have decided on my main x-men characters. Its gonna be Rogue because lets face it they have some similarities and Remy for a reason that will become apparent later on. I think there will be some romy in this story but I don't know cos it may not be appropriate. As for any other couples I'm easy so if anyone can't live without their fav pairing in this story tell me and I'll see what I can do although I'm edging towards Kiotr. Oh and one more thing I'm thinking of adding another OC but that will be the end of it!  
  
I would just like to say a humungous thank you to my two reviewers, you made my day! I know I'm not updating very quickly but I have lots of exams at the moment but ill try my best. 


End file.
